


Pure Blood

by AlanaMechelleCruz



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, pure blood - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaMechelleCruz/pseuds/AlanaMechelleCruz
Kudos: 1





	Pure Blood

I remember the world before creation struck. I remember when it was just my sister and I running around the Earth as our mother, father and grandmother watched as we played underneath me father's sun light and rest under mother's beautiful moonlight. I remember when my created us and grandmother gave us the gifts on the universe while my parents gave us a mixture of their own gifts. I remember when the world was just us and five and my sister and I were the happiest we'd ever been. Most importantly I remember the day it all fell apart. In my heart I knew that happiness could not last forever, but it sure seemed like it could, and yet in an instant it was ripped from me and left me with nothing but a need for it back. 

The world today isn't the world I remember, but I didn't know then that it would end up being so much greater than what I had.


End file.
